


the world was hers

by matthewblack



Category: Original Work
Genre: GIRLSS WITH SWORDS, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewblack/pseuds/matthewblack
Summary: she ruled the world
Kudos: 1





	the world was hers

**Author's Note:**

> i know nobody will read this but ill post it anyways.  
> read this while you are listening to badass music because that is what i did and anyways i dont even know why i post this but dont judge me by this

She walked like the earth was hers, like nobody could ever harm her, and the truth is; nobody could.

She had grown up with people around her telling that she was unworthy, useless, just because she didn't have the magic, the power that all of the great ones had. If she didn't have it, then she would create a new kind of power, a unique power that every single person in the world feared and admired.

She started working on her power, making everybody believe that she really was creating something, growing stronger and more powerfull. Some people started believing that she was creating that new kind of power, the others thought that she had sold her soul to the devil.

There was no magic, no new power, just the knowledge that she could be great, could be better, could be the best one. So she trained, learned and killed. Killed anyone who tried to tell her that she was just another stupid girl trying to be a hero. She didn't want to be a hero, there were enough heroes. But those "heroes" were only heroes to one part of the story, one part of the lie that was the good and the bad. And she fought, she killed, she harmed.

She failed, and she wasn't scared to show it. All the great ones had made mistakes. She failed, and she didn't regret it.

She wielded her sword like it was her soul, she walked with it like it was her ally.

Nobody could remember a time when she hadn't ruled the world, when everyone either worshiped her or trembled at her sight. Or both. Because that was what most people did. Treated her like a goddess.

Nobody could remember but her, she remember the words said about her. Whispers and shouts. But they didn't matter now. The world was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry if there are any mistakes,english is not my first language.


End file.
